Digital images captured by a digital camera or scanner are typically named by numbering the images sequentially starting with some initial number. The images are then typically saved on a user's computer for storage, where they are identified by their assigned numbers. Most imaging software allows the user to change the assigned names, but many users do not take the time to do so. If their image collection is large enough, they probably have organized the files into different folders on their PC to help them find images when they want them.
User's are increasingly beginning to upload their digital images to online photosharing sites where the images are stored in online albums for sharing with others. Once on the site, the images are typically displayed sequentially based on an image number or the time and date that the images were captured. The images are also typically displayed as a list of names, or as thumbnail images in which a small resolution image is displayed above the image names.
The nondescript image names are often inconvenient for users. For the owner of the images, the numeric image names can make it difficult for the user to find images of interest. Many users would like to change the names of the images to make the names more meaningful to both the owner of the images as well as for users invited to view the image collection. However, current photosharing sites require too much user time and effort to rename and organize images that have been added to the site.
As photo-sharing sites become more popular, users will want to place their entire image collection on the server. However, users will not want to upload hundreds or thousands of files and manually name and organize the images on the photosharing site. This would be a tedious and time-consuming process that most users will want to avoid, which negatively impacts the rate of adoption of photosharing sites.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved method and system for naming digital images, particular those that are uploaded images to a photosharing site. The present invention addresses such a need.